rocket_42nd_stationfandomcom-20200214-history
Space Law
=Space Law= The following are all sentences you can apply to prisoners during your work as a member of Security on Rocket Station.. Disregard what your superior officers are telling you (apart from the captain, maybe -if it breaks the law the captain cant order you to do it-), THIS IS LAW (by NanoTrasen who will fire you and make your live living hell or let you/someone/everyone you love (and you) disappear to use you/them in horrible scientific experiments). Follow it. Great cases of RP may excuse this. Adminhelp it before you smash someone' face in during questioning. Only remember, you will get fired for it if you can't cover it up. The threat of a ban still applies. A good working knowledge of Space Law is important for any person on the station. It can be the difference between a shiny pair of handcuffs and sipping drinks in the bar. More in-depth interpretations of Space Law are required for such positions as the Lawyer, Warden, HoP, and the HoS. Interpretation of the Law For certain crimes, the accused's intent is important. The difference between 'assault' and 'attempted murder' can be very hard to ascertain. It is important to note though, that 'assault' and 'attempted murder' are mutually exclusive. You cannot be charged with 'assault' and 'attempted murder' from the same crime as the intent of each is different. Likewise, 'assault with a deadly weapon' and 'assaulting an officer' are also crimes that exclude others. Pay careful attention to the requirements of each law and select the one that best fits the crime when deciding sentence. In the case of violent crimes (assault, manslaughter, attempted murder and murder), and theft (petty, pickpocketing, and high value) take only the most severe. A single incident has a single sentence, so if, for instance, the prisoner took 3 items off someone, this is a single count of pickpocketing. Keep in mind that people that cause major mayhem (and potentially any other criminals) have probably committed more than one crime. Add the time for each case together. Aiding a criminal makes you an accomplice; you can be charged with the same crime as the person you aided. As an arresting officer, follow standard security procedures, to ensure you don't fall foul of legal proceedings. Additional The Captain can sometimes bend the laws slightly to make sure a criminal doesn't get away. Doing this too much, or bending them too far is an abuse of power though, so don't count on this happening too often. Pardons are only legitimate if they come from a NanoTrasen higher-up (that is, someone who ranks above the captain). Despite his high ranking, the captain cannot spit in the face of Space Law, and any attempts to do so are crimes. If you can't find the crime listed in here you need to set up a proper trial. See Legal Standard Operating Procedure. Trials should be done as a hearing, as listed on Legal Standard Operating Procedure. Trials by jury or 'regular' trials are usually done very badly, so don't. Do NOT demand a trial for anything less than 20 minutes. You'll just be laughed at. The time you took for bringing the suspect in and the time you spend questioning are NOT to be calculated into this. This is the pure time someone spends in a cell staring at the wall. On laggy games first take a look at how quickly the cell timer tick. We don't want people to spend an eternity in jail just for stealing a pair of gloves. Minor crimes These crimes carry standard punishments of up to 4 minutes, and can be set with an officer's discretion. 'Suggested Sentence' values are beside the crimes. 'Additional Penalties' can be decided by authorisation of Captain, Head of Security, or equivalent, and do not require trials. Medium crimes These crimes carry a Sentence between 5 and 10 minutes normally with 15 minutes being for repeat offenders. Major Crimes These crimes generally need to be ruled on by a hearing as in Legal Standard Operating Procedure, and criminals should be held until judgement can be passed. Modifiers & Special Situations Commentaries and Clarifications. Dismissal: Changing ID title to "Dismissed", zero access. Demotion: Can be done up to and including Assistant position, by Head of Personnel or Captain's decision. Employee: Employee of NanoTrasen, as defined by the station's commanding officer. All non-employee subjects are not protected by these laws. Execution: Can be done by electric chair, firing squad, or lethal injection. Prisoner requests may also be allowed. Cyborgification is also a viable option, and should be used if prisoners behave, or if they appeal. Head of Staff: Crew members occupying one of the following positions: Captain, Chief Engineer, Head of Personnel, Head of Security, Chief Medical Officer, Research Director. Empowering: Illegal acquiring (not via Head of Personnel or Captain) of access. Repeat Offenders: For repeat offenders, you may double the sentences listed here. Demotion and dismissal also require the removal of equipment from the previous job. E.g: Uniforms, weapons, bombs, PDA cartridges, etc. For the purposes of Cyborg/AI laws, crewmembers that have been convicted, or are being held in detention, are considered to be below even the AI/Cyborgs in terms of rank. Serving sentence in jail can be replaced with forced labour in some cases. In cases where the final sentence is more than 60 minutes, it is changed to a life sentence. The standard penalty can be applied without trial by Security Officers. Penalties, listed here are guidelines. Trials can assign lesser or higher ones, depending on circumstances. (Sourced and Edited from baystation 12 wiki)